Bad Boy
by Reza C Warni W
Summary: UPDATE CHAPTER 3! Seorang Lee Taemin yang terkenal dengan ke bad boy-an nya di sekolah di jodohkan dengan Choi Sulli, yeoja yang polos. Bagaimanakah kehidupan Taemin dan Sulli setelah menikah?
1. Chapter 1

Judul : Bad boy!

Author : Reza C Warni

Cast : Taemin, Sulli, other...

Genre : angst, hurt/comfort

Length : Chapter

Summary : Seorang Lee Taemin yang terkenal dengan ke bad boy-an nya di sekolah di jodohkan dengan Choi Sulli, yeoja yang polos. Bagaimanakah kehidupan Taemin dan Sulli setelah menikah?

Annyeong haseyo :D

Aku author baru di sini, namaku Reza, aku yeoja yaa. Ini ff pertama yang aku publish di sini, ff ini udah pernah aku publis di blog pribadiku. Oke, silahkan dibaca...:)

"Kya! Lee Taemin! Sekarang siapa lagi, eoh?" Tanya Minho, teman Taemin. Taemin mengeluarkan smirk nya. Ia kemudian meminum wine.

"Hahahaha... Dia murid hakyu high School. Namanya Jiyoung"

"Ck! Sudah berapa yeoja yang kau rebut perawannya, eoh?" Minho meminum wine miliknya. Mereka berdua berada di sebuah pub malam.

"Kau? Targetmu siapa?" Tanya Taemin.

"itu" Minho menunjuk seorang yeoja yang tengah meliuk-liukkan(?) Badannya mengikuti alunan musik. Minho menghabiskan wine nya lalu berjalan kearah yeoja yang ia tunjuk tadi.

"Annyeong haseyo" sapa Minho. Yeoja itu berhenti dari kegiatannya dan menoleh kearah Minho.

"A...annyeong" yeoja itu membalas sapaan Minho dengan gugup. Ia terpana dengan ketampanan seorang Choi Minho.

"Mau minum bersamaku?" Tanya Minho. Yeoja itu mengangguk. Minho merangkul yeoja itu dan membawanya ke tempat Taemin berada.

"Kau mau minum apa?" Tanya Minho.

"Orange Juice" jawab yeoja itu.

"Orange Juice 1" kata Minho pada bertender. Tanpa yeoja itu sadari, Taemin yang ada di sebelah Minho menaruh obat tidur di minuman yeoja itu.

_5 menit kemudian..._

Yeoja itu sudah pingsan. Yeoja itu tak sadarkan diri lagi. Minho mengedipkan matanya kearah Taemin lalu membawa yeoja itu ke kamar vip yang di sediakan di bar itu. Taemin hanya tertawa lalu keluar dari pub.

"OMO!" Yeoja yang baru bangun dari tidurnya itu terkejut saat menyadari dirinya tidak menggunakan pakaian sehelaipun. Ia melihat kearah surat yang terletak di atas tempat tidur. Ia mengambilnya.

'Thanks for your service. Aku sangat PUAS'

"Andwaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Air mata mengalir dari mata indah yeoja itu, "hiks...hiks..."

"Annyeong Krystal~ah!" Sapa Sulli.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Semoga membaik" Sulli menghapus air matanya.

Ia sedang menjenguk Krystal di Rumah sakit Jiwa. Krystal masuk rumah sakit jiwa beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat itu ia baru pulang ke rumah setelah beberapa hari menghilang. Setiap hari ia sering berteriak-teriak dan menangis tanpa sebab, yang membuat kedua orang tua Krystal bingung. Setiap kali Donghae-kakak ipar Krystal- atau ayah Krystal mendakati Krystal, Krystal akan berteriak-teriak dan melempar semua barang yang ada di sekitarnya. Semakin hari keadaan Krystal semakin memburuk, dengan terpaksa kedua orang tua Krystal memasukan Krystal ke rumah sakit jiwa. Sulli yang merupakan teman dekat Krystal sejak TK sering mengunjungi Krystal di rumah sakit jiwa-seperti saat ini.

Sulli berjanji akan mencari tahu hal yang membuat Krystal sampai seperti ini.

"Krystal~ah, kau tahu? Hari-hariku sunyi tanpamu. Kau teman terbaik yang pernah kumiliki. Ayolah! Cepat sembuh! Apakah kau tidak merindukan 94-liners? Jiyoung sama sepertimu, dia...hiks...hiks..." Sulli terus menghapus air matanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau seperti ini? Ceritalah padaku" Krystal hanya memandang kosong kearah Sulli, tiba-tiba air mata Krystal mengalir.

"ya, uljima. Krystal~ah uljima" Sulli ingin menghapus air mata Krystal tetapi Krystal menepis tangannya dengan kasar.

"PERGI! PERGI KAU DARI SINI!" Krystal mulai berteriak histeris. Sulli yang kaget segera berteriak-teriak memanggil suster. Tak lama kemudian datang 3 orang perawat. Mereka segera memberikan obat bius ke tubuh Krystal melalui suntikan. Sulli berjalan keluar dari kamar rawat Krystal.

"Aku pulang!" Sulli memasuki rumahnya.

"Sulli~ah" panggil appanya. Sulli menoleh ke appa nya yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu bersama eommanya.

"Ne" Sulli ikut duduk di sofa.

"Mmmm... Mulai besok kau akan pindah sekolah" Appanya memulai pembicaraan. Sulli membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Mwo? Wae? Memangnya ada apa dengan sekolahku sekarang?" Tanya Sulli.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi kau harus pindah sekolah"

"SHIREO!" Sulli beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"KYA! CHOI SULLI! KAU HARUS PINDAH SEKOLAH" teriak appa Sulli.

"SHIREO! AKU TIDAK AKAN PINDAH SEKOLAH SEBELUM APPA MEMBERI ALASAN YANG JELAS" Sulli menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2.

"KAU PINDAH SEKOLAH AGAR BISA DEKAT DENGAN CALON TUNANGANMU! APPA TIDAK MAU TAHU, BESOK KAU SUDAH KE SEKOLAH BARUMU. BESOK CALON TUNANGANMU AKAN MENJEMPUTMU! SATU LAGI, APPA SUDAH MEMBUATKAN SURAT PINDAH!" Appa mulai emosi sedangkan eomma Sulli berusaha menenangkan appa Sulli.

Sulli yang mendengar teriakan appanya hanya diam mematung di depan pintunya. Beberapa menit kemudian ia membuka pintu kamarnya lalu membantingnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras.

"Mwoya? Hiks...hiks... Kejutan apa ini?" Sulli bersandar di daun pintu kamarnya. Ia menangis.

"Aku masih ingin bersekolah di Hakyu. Dan apalagi tadi, calon tunangan? Apa maksudnya? Mengambil keputusan tanpa menanyaiku? Cih! Aku benci di atur-atur seperti ini" Sulli terus menggerutu dengan air mata yang mengalir.

Sulli memasuki ruangan makan dengan keadaan yang tidak begitu baik. Matanya yang bengkak karna menangis semalam.

"Appa pikir kau tidak akan memakai seragam itu" kata Appanya. Sulli hanya menatapnya kesal.

"Sebentar lagi calon tunanganmu akan datang" Sulli mendengus kesal. Ia jadi tidak nafsu memakan sarapannya. Appanya sudah selesai makan.

"Appa ke kantor, annyeong"

"Eomma, sebenarnya siapa calon tunangan Sulli? Lalu, mengapa Sulli harus bertunangan dengannya?" Sulli mengeluarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tercetak di otaknya.

"Dia anak dari teman appamu, appamu dan ayahnya teman sejak TK. Karena appamu mempunyai utang padanya dan cara membayarnya kau harus menikah dengan putranya" jelas eomma Sulli.

"Mwo? Itu sama saja kalian menjualku" kesal Sulli.

"Kami tidak bermaksud menjualmu. Tapi itu karna yah, cara satu-satunya hanya menikahkan kau dan anaknya" jawab eomma Sulli.

_Ting tong~ ting tong~_

"Itu dia" ibu Sulli berjalan ingin membukakan pintu, Sulli mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Annyeong haseyo" sapa seorang namja tampan nan imut saat pintu rumah Sulli terbuka.

"Ne, annyeong"

"Apa benar ini kediaman keluarga Choi?" Tanya Taemin-nama namja itu.

"Ne, kamu pasti Lee Taemin kan?" Taemin mengangguk, "Sulli~ah" eomma Sulli berteriak.

"Aku disini eomma" jawab Sulli ketus.

"Oh...hahahahaha" eomma Sulli tertawa malu, "yasudah, kalian ke sekolah sana. Nanti kalian terlambat" suruh eomma Sulli.

"Kami pergi ahjumma. Annyeong" Taemin dan Sulli berjalan kearah mobil Taemin.

Mereka berdua segera masuk ke dalam mobil Taemin.

"Ya! Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk di depan? Sana! Kau duduk di belakang" suruh Taemin. Sulli yang sedang memasang sealbeat langsung menghadap kearah Taemin dengan kesal. Ia langsung keluar dari mobil Taemin dan masuk ke bagian belakang. Oke, cukup! Mood Sulli sudah sangat tidak baik untuk pagi hari ini!

Taemin mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Ia melirik Sulli yang ada di belakang melalui kaca mobilnya.

"Kau kenapa? Matamu bengkak" celetuk Taemin.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Sulli dingin.

"Oke, itu memang bukan urusanku" Taemin kembali fokus pada jalan.

'Lumayan' Taemin mengeluarkan Smirk nya.

Taemin tiba-tiba memberhentikan mobilnya. Seorang yeoja membuka pintu mobil Taemin dan duduk di jok depan-samping Taemin.

"Annyeong chagi~" sapa yeoja itu.

"Annyeong Suzy~ah" Taemin dan yeoja bernama Suzy itu berciuman ganas di depan Sulli. Sulli yang melihatnya membulatkan matanya. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangan keluar mobil. Taemin dan Suzy selesai berciuman, Taemin melirik kearah Sulli dan menunjukkan smirk andalannya.

"Nugu?" Tanya Suzy. Taemin kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

"Dia sepupuku" jawab Taemin.

'Dasar! Namja brengsek!' Batin Sulli.

"Oh"

_At school_

"Ya! Ruang guru dibagian mana?" Tanya Sulli.

"Kau jalan lurus, belok kanan, terus naik ke tangga sampai lantai 3 terus belok kiri, lalu lurus. Kau akan menemukan ruang guru" jawab Taemin.

"Mwo? Bisakah kau mengantarku?" Tanya Sulli agak gengsi.

"Aku tak bisa. Aku lagi ada urusan" jawab Taemin lalu berjalan kearah kelasnya. Suzy? Dia sudah ke kelasnya duluan.

Sulli berjalan mengikuti intruksi-intruksi Taemin. Sesampainya di lantai 3, ia belok kiri lalu lurus. Ia tak menemukan satu ruangan pun yang bertuliskan 'ruang guru'. Karena di lantai 3 dikhususkan untuk kantin dan tempat latihan dance, drama.

"Huh! Dia menipuku!" Geram Sulli. Ia kembali ke lantai dasar.

"Hahahaha" Taemin terus tertawa saat memasuki kelasnya.

"Wae?" Tanya Minho.

"Dasar yeoja bodoh!"

"Ya! Wae?" Minho penasaran. Taemin segera duduk di kursinya.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku di jodohkan? Nah, tadi pagi ayahku menyuruhku menjemputnya. Dia lumayan cantik. tadi dia bertanya tentang ruang guru, aku mengatakan bahwa ruangan guru ada di lantai 3" Taemin terus tertawa.

"Ck! Kau parah! Hahaha" Minho ikut tertawa.

"Sulli~ya, bagaimana hari pertamamu?" Tanya eommanya.

"Sangat tidak menyenangkan" Sulli menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa! Dasar namja menyebalkan!" Sulli membenamkan kepalanya dibantal.

"Sulli~ah" eomma Sulli mengetuk pintu kamar Sulli. Sulli segera membuka pintu.

"Waeyo eomma?" Tanya Sulli.

"Kau sebentar berdandanlah dengan cantik. Kita akan dinner dengan keluarga Lee di rumah" jawab eomma Sulli.

"Uhm, ne" eomma Sulli segera meninggalkan kamar Sulli.

"Huuuuffft~"

_Dinner 19:00 KST_

"Ah, Sulli sangat cantik" puji ibu Taemin. Sulli hanya tersenyum malu.

"Gomawo ahjumma" ucap Sulli.

"Taemin juga sangat tampan" puji ibu Sulli.

"Hahaha...ahjumma bisa saja" Taemin tersenyum.

"Mereka berdua sangat cocok. jadi, kapan mereka akan bertunangan?" Tanya appa Taemin.

"Uhm... Minggu depan?" Usul appa Sulli.

"Bagus" setuju appa Taemin. Sulli dan Taemin hanya saling menatap.

.

"Kya! Apa kau menerima perjodohan ini?" Tanya Sulli setelah mengajak Taemin berbicara di halaman rumah.

"Aku setuju setuju saja" jawab Taemin.

"Mwo?" Taemin hanya mengangguk.

"Aish! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Sulli meninggalkan Taemin sendiri di halaman rumahnya.

_1 minggu kemudian..._

Sulli memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia tersenyum kecut. Sulli menoleh kearah pintu.

"Kau sudah selesai, Nak?" Tanya eomma Sulli. Sulli hanya mengangguk.

"Ayo! Para tamu sudah datang" Sulli segera berjalan kearah eomma.

"Selamat malam para hadirin sekalian. Hari ini kita akan menyaksikan pertukaran cincin antara Lee Taemin anak dari Lee Sungmin dan Choi Sulli anak dari Choi Siwon" kata MC. Sulli dan Taemin naik keatas panggung diikuti oleh seorang pelayan yang membawakan cincin.

"Lee Taemin silahkan pasangkan cincin ke jari Sulli" Taemin menyematkan cincin di jari Sulli begitupula Sulli yang menyematkan cincin di jari Taemin.

_Prok! Prok! Prok!_

Para hadirin bertepuk tangan.

"Hahaha... Kapan kalian akan menikah?" Tanya Minho saat mereka berdua sedang berada di pub.

"Bulan depan" Taemin meminum wine nya.

"Mwo? Cepat sekali" Minho ikut minum.

"Ini paksaan dari appaku"

"Ck! Bagaimana dengan tunanganmu? Apa kau tertarik padanya?" Tanya Minho.

"Tertarik? Tidak sama sekali. Dia terlihat sangat polos, aku tidak suka yeoja yang seperti itu"

"Hubunganmu dengan Suzy bagaimana?"

"Sudah putus kemarin"

"Mwo? wae?"

"Aku bosan sama dia"

"Ckckck"

"Annyeong haseyo" sapa Sulli.

"Krystal~ah, Jiyoung sudah dibawa keluar negeri sama orang tuanya untuk berobat..." Sulli terdiam sebentar.

"Huuufffffft~ aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kedua orang tuaku. Mereka menyuruhku pindah sekolah, menjodohkanku dengan namja gila" Sulli mulai menitikkan air matanya.

"Bukan cuma itu, bulan depan aku akan dinikahkan sama cowok gila itu! Mereka selalu mengambil keputusan tanpa meminta persetujuanku! Mereka pikir aku boneka? Aku masih punya hak untuk menentukan masa depanku sendiri" Krystal hanya memandang kosong.

"Dan maaf selama 1 minggu ini aku tidak menjengukmu" Sulli menghapus air matanya.

"Krystal~ah, apa Sohyun sering menjengukmu? Selama 1 minggu ini aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Jika dia datang disini, tolong katakan padanya aku akan menikah bulan depan" Sulli tahu, Krystal tidak mungkin menyampaikan pesannya ke Sohyun dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Krystal! Aku akan cari tahu siapa yang memperkosamu dan membuatmu seperti ini. Aku akan balas dendam! Aku akan menhancurkan kehidupannya" Sulli sudah tahu kalau yang membuat Krystal seperti ini karena seseorang yang memperkosa Krystal. Jiyoung sama halnya seperti Krystal, Jiyoung juga di perkosa.

**TBC**

**Jelek? Pendek? Mian aku ngetiknya lewat hp. Yang udah baca tolong review ya ;)**

**Aku butuh masukan dari kalian, kritik dan saran diterima :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Bad Boy**

**Cast : Choi Sulli, Lee Taemin, other...**

**Genre : angst, hurt/comfort**

**Rating : NC-17**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Summary : seorang Lee Taemin yang dikenal dengan ke bad boy-an nya di jodohkan dengan Choi Sulli, yeoja yang polos. Bagaimanakah dengan hubungan Taemin dan Sulli setelah menikah? Apakah Sulli mulai menyukai Taemin?**

**Annyeong haseyo :D**

**Bagi yang baca, Biar ff jelek seperti ini tetapi mohon JANGAN DI Copas tanpa persetujuanku!*readers : siapa jg yang mw copas ff jelek kaya gini :P***

**~oOo~**

_**1 bulan kemudian...**_

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Sulli dan Taemin. Acara pernikahan dilangsungkan di Yoida Full Gospel-gereja terbesar di Seoul-.

"Lee Taemin, apakah kau bersedia mencintai Choi Sulli dalam suka maupun duka dan berjanji untuk menjaganya sampai ajal menjemput" tanya pastur.*aku gak tau pastur ngomong apa buat menikahkan. Maklum aku islam*

"Saya bersedia" jawab Taemin lantang.

"Choi Sulli, apa kau bersedia mencintai Lee Taemin dalam suka maupun duka dan berjanji untuk tetap setia sampai ajal menjemput" Sulli terdiam. Taemin melirik Sulli, orang tua Sulli harap-harap cemas.

"Sa...saya bersedia"

"Baik, kalian bisa berciuman sekarang" Taemin dan Sulli saling berhadapan. Taemin memegang pinggang Sulli dan agak sedikit menunduk, Taemin mendekatkan wajahnya. Jujur, jantung Sulli berdetak begitu cepat membuat Sulli agak gugup...

_Chu_

Taemin menghisap bibir bawah dan atas Sulli secara bergantian. Ia menggigit bibir bawah Sulli membuat Sulli membuka mulutnya, Taemin langsung memasukan lidah. Sulli yang terbawah suasana langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Taemin. Ciuman mereka semakin panas, Sulli sudah mulai membalas ciuman Taemin. Taemin menjauhkan dirinya dari Sulli lalu menunjukkan smirk nya. Sulli menjadi salting saat menyadari bahwa dirinya membalas ciuman Taemin. Pipi Sulli memerah...

Jujur, ini first kiss Sulli!

_Prok! Prok! Prok!_

"Kya Lee Taemin!" Teriak Minho. Sulli menunduk menahan rasa malu.

**~oOo~**

"Huufffft~ melelahkan" Sulli segera membanting dirinya di kasur.

"Cih! Sepertinya kau sangat menikmati ciuman tadi" sindir Taemin.

"Mwo? Cih! Itu hanya acting" Sulli memalingkan wajahnya. Dia tahu wajahnya sekarang pasti sangat merah.

"Hahaha. Jangan mencari alasan" Taemin membuka tuxedo nya.

"Kya! Mau a..apa kau?" Sulli menjadi gugup.

"Hanya ingin mengganti pakaian" jawab Taemin.

"Bergantilah di kamar mandi, jangan disini!"

"Wae? Kau kan 'istriku'. Jadi sah sah saja kalau aku membuka pakaianku di depanmu" Taemin mendapat ide jahil untuk menggoda Sulli. Ia berjalan mendekati Sulli yang berbaring di kasur.

"Kya! Jangan mendekat!" Taemin terus mendekat. Sulli ingin bangkit tapi Taemin duluan menindihnya.

"Y...ya! Jangan macam-macam..." Taemin mendekatkan wajahnya...4cm, 3cm...

Sulli memejamkan matanya. _1...2...3...4...5..._

Sulli belum merasakan bibir Taemin, ia kemudian membuka matanya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kamar. matanya berhenti di pintu kamar mandi saat mendengar suara tawa yang menggelegar dari dalam sana.

"YA! LEE Taemin!" Ia berteriak kesal. Tawa itu semakin terdengar.

"Sulli! Buatkan aku makan malam! Aku lapar" teriak Taemin dari dalam sana.

"Sirheo!" Jawab Sulli.

"Ya! Aku suamimu, kau harus menuruti perintahku!"

Sulli tambah kesal saat mendengar kata 'suami'. Ia kemudian bangun dari tidurnya berniat membuka res gaun pernikahannya.

"Ah, kenapa ini susah sekali" gerutu Sulli.

"Ah, jinjja! Ini tidak bisa terbuka. Aigoo, aku harus bagaimana?" Taemin keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Taemin sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil.

"Kenapa baju ini tidak bisa terbuka" Sulli terus menggerutu.

"Sini, aku bukakan" Taemin mendekati Sulli namun Sulli menjauhinya.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa buka sendiri" Taemin berjalan kearah pintu bermaksud untuk ke ruangan tengah untuk menonton tv tetapi panggilan Sulli membuatnya berhenti.

"Wae?" Tanya Taemin.

"Bisakah kau...membukakan gaun ini?" Tanya Sulli agak kikuk.

"Ada syaratnya" seru Taemin.

"Sya..syarat? Syarat apa?" Tanya Sulli.

"Uhm... kiss"

"Mwo? Sirheo!"

"Ya sudah" Taemin berjalan keluar kamar.

"Ba...baiklah" Taemin mengeluarkan smirk nya lalu berbalik menghadap Sulli.

"Sini" Sulli membalikkan badannya. Taemin segera membuka res gaun Sulli...

_Glek!_

Taemin menelan ludahnya kasar. Sungguh, ia terpukau dengan kulit punggung Sulli yang begitu mulus.

'Omo! Dia tidak memakai bra...' Batin Taemin.

"Sudah?" Tanya Sulli.

"Uhm... Kenapa kau tidak memakai bra? Kau menyiapkan untuk malam pertama ya?" Goda Taemin.

"Mwo..mwo? Aniyo! Yak! Sudah apa belum sih?" Kesal Sulli. Sulli menggelinjang kegelian saat Taemin mengelus punggungnya.

"Ah...Ya...hsss...berhenti...Taemin~ah...ssss" Sulli mendesah saat Taemin terus mengelus punggung mulusnya.

"Kau sangat menggoda..." Taemin membisikkan kata-kata itu di tengkuk Sulli. Taemin menyelipkan tangannya di ketiak Sulli lalu meremas kedua payudara Sulli.

"Ah... Taemin,, gumanhae, jebal...ssss" Sulli ingin membalikkan badannya menghadap kearah Taemin tetapi Taemin mengunci tubuh Sulli agar tidak berbalik.

"Kau senangkan?" Goda Taemin sambil mencium tengkuk Sulli.

"Jebal, berhentilah...hhssss..." Sulli berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Taemin dari tubuhnya.

"Ikuti saja, oke"

Slup! Gaun Sulli terlepas dari tubuh Sulli. Oke, sekarang Sulli setengah naked.

"Aku mohon, berhenti Taemin!" Taemin terus meremas payudara Sulli dan mencium pundak Sulli berulang kali. Ia kemudian mendorong tubuh Sulli ke kasur king size. Ia menindih tubuh Sulli dan mencium bibir Sulli secara ganas. Sulli terus memukul dada bidang Taemin. Oh, tidak! Sekarang Sulli mulai mengeluarkan air matanya. Dia tidak suka hal yang memaksa. Taemin terus mencium tanpa menyadari bahwa Sulli sudah mengeluarkan cairan bening dari matanya. Taemin menjauhkan wajahnya lalu menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Hiks...hiks..." Isakan Sulli membuat Taemin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sulli.

"Ya! Gwaencana?" Tanya Taemin yang mulai panik. Sulli terus menangis tak menghiraukan ocehan Taemin. Taemin segera bangkit lalu mencari baju Sulli di lemari. Ia kemudian melemparkannya tepat menutupi tubuh Sulli. Taemin berjalan keluar kamar, ia menuju keruangan tengah. Ia menjalankan tv.

"Ck! Dia itu istriku, kenapa dia seperti itu?" Gerutu Taemin.

"Hiks...hiks..." Sulli mulai memakai baju yang diberikan Taemin, ia duduk di pojokkan dan terus menangis.

**~oOo~**

Pukul 12 malam, itulah yang Taemin lihat dari jamnya. Ia kemudian berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

"Astaga..." Taemin segera mengangkat Sulli yang tertidur sambil memeluk kedua lututnya dengan kepala yang terbenam di antara lututnya. Ia menaruh Sulli diatas kasur.

"Ck!" Emosi Taemin kembali menguap. Ia segera mengambil jaketnya lalu keluar rumah.

**~oOo~**

"Hoaaaaaamm!" Sulli menguap sambil membuka tirai yang menutupi jendela. Ia melihat pemandangan di luar rumah. Ia segera keluar kamar. Sebenarnya ia masih bingung kenapa ia bisa tidur di kasur? Padahal seingatnya ia tidur di samping ranjang. Apa mungkin...

Tunggu! Taemin dimana?

Ia kemudian pergi ke lantai bawah tetapi tak ada Taemin, di dapur tidak ada, di kamar mandi pun tidak ada, di kolam renang belakang rumah juga tidak ada...

ah tinggal satu tempat yang belum ia periksa, kamar tamu!

Sulli segera ke kamar tamu, tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang saat ingin membuka knop pintu. Kau harus berani Choi Sulli!

Sulli memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu memutar knop pintu...

_Ceklek*suara pintu*_

Sulli terkejut melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya, ia segera menutup kembali pintu kamar itu dan berjalan cepat kearah dapur...

"OMO! Apa tadi?" Sulli mengelus-ngelus dadanya yang agak sesak.

"Aish! Apa dia tidak menganggapku sebagai istri?" Sulli terus mengelus dadanya. Ia kemudian terduduk dilantai saat tiba di dapur, air bening keluar dari matanya, dadanya sangat sesak untuk saat ini. Dia masih shock dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Aigoo, kenapa dadaku sesak sekali? Tidak mungkin kan kalau aku mencintai namja menyebalkan seperti dia? Tapi kenapa dadaku sakit seperti ditusuk-tusuk oleh pedang yang amat tajam*lebay*" Sulli memukul-mukul dadanya.

**~oOo~**

Taemin terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar pintu kamar yang terbuka. Ia melihat Sulli yang menutup pintu. Ia segera memakai pakaiannya lalu berjalan mengikuti Sulli.

"OMO! Apa tadi?" Sulli mengelus-ngelus dadanya yang agak sesak.

"Aish! Apa dia tidak menganggapku sebagai istri?" Sulli terus mengelus dadanya. Ia kemudian terduduk dilantai saat tiba di dapur, air bening keluar dari matanya, dadanya sangat sesak untuk saat ini. Dia masih shock dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Aigoo, kenapa dadaku sesak sekali? Tidak mungkin kan kalau aku mencintai namja menyebalkan seperti dia? Tapi kenapa dadaku sakit seperti ditusuk-tusuk oleh pedang yang amat tajam*lebay*" Sulli memukul-mukul dadanya. Taemin melihatnya dari cela-cela pintu dapur hanya menampilkan smirk nya.

"Kau akan menyesal telah menyukaiku CHOI SULLI!" Taemin mengangkat sebelah alis sambil menunjukkan seringai nya.

**TBC**

**Aigoo, jujur, saat menulis adegan yang di kamar itu, aku deg-degan bnget. sueer, aku nggak kuat nulisnya...**

**Kalau kependekan, maaf ya, aku ngetiknya lewat hape.**

**Aku mw balas review dulu :**

**LylaAkariN : benar kok tulisannya chingu :) oke, ditunggu ya. Gomawo udah RnR :D**

**ichaiiank : jinjja? Chingu Gak pernah baca fict yg main cast'y bukan members Suju? Ne, author juga ngerasa nii alurnya kecepatan. Gomawo udah RnR :D**

**Dianasangadji : oke, ditunggu ya. Gomawo udah RnR :D**

**Bagi semua yang RnR, jeongmal gomawoyo :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Bad Boy**

**Cast : Choi Sulli, Lee Taemin, others.**

**Genre : angst, hurt/comfort**

**Rating : PG-15**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Summary : seorang Lee Taemin yang dikenal dengan ke bad boy-an nya dijodohkan dengan Choi Sulli, yeoja yang polos. Bagaimanakah hubungan Taemin dan Sulli setelah menikah? Apakah Sulli mulai menyukai Taemin? Dan apa yang akan Taemin lakukan pada Sulli?**

**Annyeong haseyo :D**

**Mianhae, update nya lama dan kependekkan...*bow**

**Aku nulisnya lewat hape... Dan maaf jika alurnya kecepatan *bow**

**Happy reading~**

**...**

Setiap malam Taemin selalu membawa wanita yang berbeda kerumahnya dan Sulli dan setiap hari pula Sulli menangis karena siksaan batin yang ia rasakan.

"Sulli!" Teriak Taemin dari ruang tengah.

"Ne"

"Buatkan aku makanan sekarang juga!" Suruh Taemin. Sulli menatap Taemin dan yeoja yang bersandar di dada bidang Taemin dengan nanar. Ia kemudian mengangguk lalu kembali ke dapur untuk membuat makanan.

20 menit kemudian...

Sulli membawa makanan yang ia buat ke ruang tengah tempat Taemin berada. Sesampainya diruang tengah, ia tak melihat Taemin.

"Taemin! Taemin~ah!" Sulli berteriak, tetapi tak ada sahutan. Ia kemudian menghela nafas. Setiap hari seperti ini, Taemin selalu menyuruh Sulli menyiapkan makanan, saat makanan sudah siap Taemin tak ada di rumah. Sulli menatap nanar makanan yang telah ia buat. ia segera membawanya ke dapur lalu menyimpannya di penghangat makanan.

"Aish! Kenapa aku harus menuruti semua perkataan namja menyebalkan itu?" Gerutu Sulli.

"Aku selalu saja seperti orang lemah di depan namja itu, dimana Sulli yang tegas? Sulli yang kuat yang tidak takut pada siapapun?" Sulli mulai menitikkan air matanya. Sungguh, ia tak tahan lagi seperti ini. Ia terlihat seperti seorang pembantu Bukan seorang istri. Setiap kali ia ingin melawan Taemin, rasa takut terhadap Taemin muncul. Saat berhadapan dengan Taemin, ia seperti wanita lemah. Padahal sebelumnya ia adalah wanita yang kuat. Sulli terus menangis.

**...**

Taemin membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Ayo masuk!" Taemin mengajak Minho.

"Dimana ISTRIMU?" Minho sengaja menekankan kata 'Istrimu'.

"Haaah... Mungkin sedang tidur" jawab Taemin.

"Sulli!" Taemin berteriak tetapi tak ada sahutan.

"Sulli!" Tetap tak ada sahutan.

"CHOI SULLI!" Sulli segera berjalan kearah Taemin.

"Kau darimana? Hah?! Dari tadi aku terus berteriak! Apa kau Tuli?!" Taemin terus mengomeli Sulli sedang Sulli hanya menunduk. Jujur, ia benar-benar takut sekarang.

"Mi..mianhae, tadi aku lagi..di...kamar mandi" jawab Sulli terbata-bata.

"Alasan!" Taemin hendak menampar Sulli tetapi Minho menahan tangannya.

"Sudahlah Taemin"

"Buatkan kami makanan!" Suruh Taemin.

"N..ne" Sulli segera ke dapur menyiapkan makanan.

20 menit kemudian...

"Tae...Taemin, makanan sudah siap" panggil Sulli. Taemin dan Minho berjalan ke meja makan.

"Huaaah! Sepertinya enak" Minho segera makan.

"Hm...masitta!" Puji Minho. Sulli hanya tersenyum.

"Cih! Makanan murahan seperti ini kau bilang enak? Apa lidahmu bermasalah Minho?" Kata Taemin sinis. Sulli menunduk.

"Lidahku tak bermasalah :p. Mungkin lidahmu yang bermasalah, Taemin-ssi" ledek Minho. Taemin hanya memandang Minho dengan kesal.

"Aku sudah kenyang" Taemin mendorong piringnya ke tengah.

"Kau tidak makan Sulli?" Tanya Minho.

"aku sudah makan" jawab Sulli. Minho hanya menganggukkan kepala. Minho sudah selesai makan.

"Ayo, kita nonton tv" ajak Taemin.

"Changkkaman, aku masih kenyang. Kita duduk dulu disini" Minho menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. Taemin mengikuti gerakan Minho. Sulli membereskan makanan di atas meja lalu membawanya di tempat cuci piring. Minho terus memperhatikan Sulli yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Taemin~ah" panggil Minho dengan suara yang sedikit di perkecil.

"Wae?"

"Bolehkan..." Kata Minho sambil melirik kearah Sulli.

"Silahkan" Minho segera ke tempat Sulli. Ia memeluk Sulli dari belakang. Sulli berhenti mencuci piring.

"Lepaskan!" seru Sulli.

"hi, sayang" Minho mencium Tengkuk Sulli.

"Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Sulli. Taemin hanya melihat mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Jangan munafik! Kau menginginkan ini bukan?" Minho membalikkan tubuh Sulli lalu mencium Sulli. Sulli terus mendorong Minho. Minho melumat bibir atas dan bawah Sulli. Sulli terus memukul dada bidang Minho. Ciuman Minho turun ke leher Sulli.

"Lepaskan!" Teriak Sulli sambil terus mendorong tubuh Minho.

"Nikmatilah, sayang" bisik Minho di telinga Sulli. Ia membuka kancing atas baju Sulli.

"Lepaskan...hiks..." Air mata Sulli mengalir sangat deras.

"Sudahlah Minho, ayo kita ke pub. Disana masih banyak yeoja yang lebih dari pada dia" seru Taemin. Minho segera melepaskan Sulli lalu berjalan kearah Taemin.

"Kaja!" Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Minho~ah, kau pergi duluan. Nanti aku menyusul" suruh Taemin.

"Hmmm, baiklah" Minho segera pergi dari rumah Taemin. Taemin menutup pintu lalu berjalan kearah dapur. Ia melihat Sulli yang duduk di lantai dan terus menangis. Taemin mendekati Sulli.

"Ka!(Pergi)" teriak Sulli. Taemin terus mendekat.

"Aku bilang pergi!" Teriak Sulli. Taemin tak menghiraukan teriakan Sulli, ia menyentuh kedua bahu Sulli. Dengan cepat Sulli menepis tangan Taemin.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Sulli menatap Taemin dengan tajam.

"Sulli~ah..." Taemin baru berucap tetapi Sulli langsung memotong perkataannya.

"Suami macam apa yang membiarkan istrinya di perlakukan seperti tadi? Ah, iya, aku baru ingat. Kau tak pernah menganggapku sebagai 'istri', kau hanya menganggapku pembantu dirumah ini. Selama ini aku bodoh bertahan hidup dengan namja sepertimu. Aku menyesal telah menikah denganmu!" Sulli berusaha meredam emosinya. Taemin hanya diam.

"Aku ingin kita bercerai!" Sulli segera berjalan kearah kamar namun baru beberapa langkah Taemin langsung menarik tangan Sulli hingga Sulli tertarik kearah Taemin. Kemudian Taemin mencium Sulli, Sulli mendorong tubuh Taemin.

Plak!

Dengan telak Sulli menampar Taemin.

"Saekkie!" Teriak Sulli ia berlari ke kamar. Taemin mengikutinya. Saat memasuki kamar Taemin melihat Sulli yang sudah mengisi pakaiannya di dalam koper.

"Sulli~ah, mianhae" kata Taemin.

"Apa?! Maaf? Cih! Kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu? Tidak akan" Sulli terus memasukkan pakaian.

"Sulli, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tahu selama ini aku jahat terhadapmu. Aku minta maaf" kata Taemin.

"Kalau hanya dengan kata maaf, semuanya selesai. Untuk apa ada penjara? Hah?!" Sulli menarik kopernya. Sekali lagi, Taemin menahan tangan Sulli.

"Tteonajima, jebal" mohon Taemin, "aku mohon Sulli~ah, tteonajima!"Taemin terus memohon. Ia bahkan berlutut di depan Sulli.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Bukankah kau tidak menyukaiku? Lalu, untuk apa kau memohon seperti ini? Ah, aku tahu, kau ingin aku tetap disini untuk menjadi pembantumu? Begitu?" Sulli menyimpulkan sendiri.

"Geugeon aniya..."

"Kau pikir aku tidak sakit hati melihatmu bersama yeoja lain? Sakit Taemin, nae maeumi neomu apa" Sulli mulai menangis.

"Mianhae Sulli~ah, aku mohon tetaplah disisiku" pinta Taemin.

"Tidak. Aku tak ingin sakit untuk yang kesekian kalinya" Sulli kembali menarik kopernya. Taemin menahan kaki Sulli.

"Jebal...hiks...jangan tinggalkan aku" ini pertama kalinya seorang Lee Taemin menangis di depan yeoja. Sulli yang melihat Taemin menangis langsung berjongkok.

"Untuk apa kau menahanku?" Tanya Sulli sambil mengusap air mata Taemin.

"Na neol jengmal saranghandago" kata Taemin.

"Jeongmal?" Tanya Sulli. Taemin mengangguk.

"Aku tak percaya" Sulli berdiri.

"Aku serius Choi Sulli, aku benar-benar mencintaimu!" Teriak Taemin.

"Bagaimana bisa? Sikapmu padaku tidak menunjukkan bahwa kau mencintaiku"

"Aku baru menyadari perasaanku saat melihat Minho menciummu. Saat itu aku benar-benar cemburu"

"Lalu, kenapa kau tak menghentikan Minho sejak dia memelukku?" Tanya Sulli.

"Pada saat itu, aku masih bimbang. Tapi saat Minho membuka kancing bajumu, aku benar-benar marah" jelas Taemin.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan agar aku bisa percayai padamu?" Kata Sulli.

"Segala sesuatu yang kau inginkan akan aku penuhi termasuk menghilangkan nyawaku sekalipun" kata Taemin yakin. Sulli berpikir sejenak.

"Biar nyawamu?hmmm, baiklah..." Taemin mulai was-was ketika Sulli berjalan ke dapur dan kembali dengan sebuah pisau di tangan Sulli. Taemin menelan ludahnya begitu susah. Sulli mendekatkan pisaunya ke wajah Taemin, Taemin semakin was-was.

"Wow! Wajahmu sangat mulus, bagaimana jika pisau ini digoreskan ke wajahmu? Pasti tambah mulus..."

Glek!

"Su..Sulli~ah"

"Wae? Bukankah tadi kau bilang biar nyawamu sekalipun" Sulli tersenyum licik. Taemin mulai berkeringat dingin, wajahnya sekarang dipenuhi oleh keringat.

"Oppa, bisakah kau kupaskan apel ini untukku?" Sulli menyodorkan apel yang berada di tangan kirinya sejak tadi.

"Mwo?!" Taemin terkejut, ia pikir ia akan mati saat ini juga.

"Bisakan?" Sulli berusaha menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi Taemin.

"Ne" Taemin segera bangkit dari duduknya.

'Aigoo, aku pikir dia akan membunuhku, syukurlah' batin Taemin. Ia mengambil apel dan pisau yang ada di tangan Sulli. Mereka segera duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Ini..." Taemin menyerahkan satu potong apel. Sulli menunjukkan mulutnya.

"Aish, dasar anak manja!" Sulli hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. Taemin menyuapi Sulli.

"Kau tidak makan?" Taemin menggeleng.

"Sudah" Taemin selesai menyuapi Sulli.

"Gomawo"

"Apa kau sudah memaafkanku?" Tanya Taemin.

"bagaimana ya..." Sulli berpikir. Taemin kembali was-was.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu" Sulli tersenyum kearah Taemin.

"Semudah itu?" Tanya Taemin.

"Uhm...sebenarnya aku tidak ingin memaafkanmu tetapi melihatmu berlutut sambil memohon seperti tadi, aku jadi berubah fikiran...hahahaha"

"Gomawo sudah memaafkanku" Taemin ingin memeluk Sulli.

"Eitss...aku tak ingin dipeluk olehmu!"

"Ah,wae? Aku akan suamimu" Taemin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tak ingin dipeluk olehmu karena kau belum mandi :p" Taemin hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak sambil tersenyum bodoh.

"Sana mandi!" Suruh Sulli.

"Siap bos" Taemin memberi hormat pada Sulli lalu pergi ke kamar mandi. Sulli segera memasukan pakaiannya ke dalam lemari.

"Kau tidak mandi?" Tanya Taemin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Aku akan segera mandi" Sulli pergi ke kamar mandi.

15 menit kemudian...

"Omo! Bagaimana ini? Aku lupa membawa baju. Tidak mungkin kan aku keluar hanya memakai handuk?" Sulli mulai panik.

"Sulli~ah" terdengar suara teriakan Taemin dari luar.

"Hah... Baiklah. Aku akan keluar!" Gumam Sulli. Ia membuka knop pintu, lalu berjalan keluar. Taemin yang melihat Sulli hanya mengenakan handuk menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Kulit yang putih mulus, tubuh yang indah, rambut yang basah menambah kesan seksi yang membuat Taemin tak bisa berkedip.

"A...apa yang kau lihat?" Sulli menutupi dadanya.

"A..aniyo" Taemin menggeleng. Sulli berjalan ke lemari, membuka lemari. Glek!

Taemin menelan ludahnya saat menyadari 'adik' nya mulai bangun. Taemin menarik nafas panjang lalu berjalan kearah Sulli, memeluk Sulli dari belakang.

'Semoga dia tidak menolak' batin Taemin mengingat malam pertama mereka yang gagal karna Sulli menangis.

"A..apa yang ka...kau lakukan?" Sulli gugup.

"Bisakah kau memuaskanku malam ini?" Taemin menghirup aroma rambut Sulli. Sulli terdiam saat mendengar perkataan Taemin. Taemin membalikkan tubuh Sulli lalu menciumnya.

"Diammu kuanggap kau mau" bisik Taemin di telinga Sulli lalu mendorong tubuh Sulli ke atas ranjang. Sulli hanya memandang Taemin dengan wajah memerah. Taemin melepas lilitan handuk di tubuh Sulli. Ia kembali mencium Sulli, Sulli membalas ciuman Taemin.

**-SKIP-**

Sulli membuka matanya saat cahaya matahari pagi menembus ke dalam kamarnya.

"Eung.." Ia merabah-rabah disampingnya. Taemin dimana? Pikir Sulli. Sulli tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam antara dia dan Taemin. Ia segera turun dari ranjang, oopps! Ia lupa kalau dirinya tak mengenakan pakaian sehelaipun. Ia memakai selimut lalu mencari pakaiannya di lemari. Setelah menemukan pakaiannya, ia segera memakainya.

**...**

"Good morning" sapa Taemin saat melihat Sulli duduk di meja makan.

"Good morning" balas Sulli. Taemin membawa dua piring nasi goreng.

"Apakah makanan itu akan enak?" Tanya Sulli dengan wajah di buat-buat sinis.

"Cih! Kau pikir aku tidak pintar memasak?" Balas Taemin. Sulli hanya tertawa. Ia menyendok nasi lalu memasukkan dalam mulutnya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Taemin.

"Uhm...lumayan" Sulli kembali menyendokkan nasi lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Taemin mengikuti gerakan Sulli.

"Oh iya, sebentar aku akan keluar" kata Sulli setelah menghabiskan nasi gorengnya.

"Kemana?" Taemin berhenti makan.

"Uhm...menjenguk teman" jawab Sulli.

"Siapa?" Taemin mulai bertanya dengan serius.

"Krystal. Dia temanku sejak kecil" jawab Sulli.

"Dia kenapa?"

"Dia sakit" jawab Sulli.

"Oh. Perlu ku antar?"

"Tidak perlu"

"Baiklah, Jam berapa kau pulang?" Tanya Taemin.

"Mungkin sekitar jam 1" Sulli melihat jamnya yang masih menunjukkan pukul 07:30 KST.

"Aku mandi dulu. Tak apakan kalau kau mengerjakannya sendiri, Taemin~ah?" Tanya Sulli.

"Panggil aku oppa" celetuk Taemin sambil membereskan piringnya dan piring Sulli.

"Baiklah, oppa" Sulli berjalan ke kamarnya lalu mandi.

**...**

"Annyeong Krystal~ah" sapa Sulli.

"Bogoshipo" Sulli memeluk Krystal tapi Krystal tak membalasnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku sudah memiliki suami...kekeke~. Awalnya dia tidak menyukaiku, tapi sekarang dia sudah menyukaiku. Maaf aku tak pernah mengunjungimu beberapa bulan ini, aku masih sibuk dengan kehidupan baruku..." Kata Sulli.

"Omo! Perutmu semakin membesar. Kau merawatnya dengan baik Krystal" Krystal tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sulli.

"Wah, kau mulai tersenyum Krystal~ah" Sulli langsung memeluk Krystal.

"Permisi" seorang perawat masuk ke ruangan Krystal.

"Ne" Sulli melepaskan pelukannya, "ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Dokter ingin bertemu sama keluarga Krystal. Apa anda keluarga saudari Krystal?" Tanya perawat itu.

"Ne, ada apa memang?" Tanya Sulli.

"Anda di panggil dokter ke ruangannya"

"Oh, baiklah. Krystal~ah, aku ke ruangan dokter dulu" Sulli segera mengikuti perawat itu yang mengantarnya ke ruangan dokter.

"Annyeong hasimnikka" Sulli membungkuk.

"Annyeong hasimnikka, apa anda keluar dari saudari Krystal?" Tanya dokter.

"Ne, ada apa dengan Krystal, uisanim?" Tanya Sulli.

"Begini, beberapa minggu ini keadaan Krystal semakin membaik. Ia sudah bisa tersenyum dan mengobrol seperti biasanya" jelas dokter.

"Jinjjayo?" Sulli terlihat sangat senang.

"Ne, mungkin 2 minggu lagi dia sudah bisa keluar dari sini" kata Dokter.

"Kamsahamnida" Sulli membungkuk, ia kemudian pamit pada dokter.

"Yoboseyo" sapa orang di seberang telepon.

"Yoboseyo eonni" sapa Sulli sambil berjalan menuju parkiran.

"Nuguseyo?"

"Aku Sulli, Jessica eonni"

"Ada apa Sulli?" Sulli memberhentikan taxi. Ia segera masuk ke dalam taxi.

"Aku tadi habis menemui Krystal, kata uisanim dia sudah bisa pulang 2 minggu lagi" kata Sulli.

"Jinjja?" Pekik Jessica dari seberang telepon.

"Ne, sudah dulu ya eonni. Annyeong" Sulli mematikan sambungan telepon.

**TBC**

**Gomawo bagi yang udah baca, author sadar dan tahu, ff nii gaje bngeet malah lebih jelek dari gaje...*nangis di pojokan***

**Dan juga alurnya kecepatan trus cerita yg emang pada dasarnya udah jelek. Gomawo ya yg udah baca :)**

**Balas Review dulu :**

**DianaSangadji : **hahaha... Ini nii Taemin, ujung"nya pasti nyesel *plaak

Iyaaa, WGM TaEun/NaMin bikin iri T,T.. Sulli eotteohke? Moga Sulli tabah dan tetap mencintai uri Taeminnie...:D dan moga uri Taeminnie nggak berpaling *lirik Taemin* gomawo udah review :)

**LylaAkariN : **nonton MuBank? Aku juga nnton *nggak ada yg nanya*

See you too :) gomawo udah review :)

**Icaiiank : **mwo? Jamur nakal? Hahaha xD

Gomawo udah Review :)

**Ahn Ah-ra : **annyeong Ah-ra-ssi :) ne, salam kenal :D

Alur emang cepat. TaeStal shipper? Aku MinStal Shipper :)

Hehehe, aku juga emang nggak terlalu musingin si flamer. Anggap angin aja yang numpang lewat...#plaak

Gomawo udah Review Ah-ra-ssi :) [silahkan di follow]


End file.
